


What's one life without the other?

by Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (my other fic), A 2 shot turned in a x shot xD, A few povs, Adrien and maris pov, Butterfly style chicken referance xD, Double Life, Gap Filler, Gen, I need ideas for ADDTIAN, More kwami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii/pseuds/Thelady_TheChat_AndTheKwamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Marinette talk about there double lifes and there kwami share some info on there pasts and Current users</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marinettes double life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck for ideas on my other fic so I thought I would write this as an additional/gap filler fic idk what it is yet CD I might do more than I bargained for

Hey there I'm glad you joined me My name is Marinette dupain-cheng.I have a secret that I can only tell you I hope I can trust you not to tell anyone my secret 

Because I am  _ **ladybug**_.

Yes little old me Ended up being the famous Parisian heroine I may be a klutz but I know how to get my prioritys  in order I'm also my classes school rep thanks to me rose now has a pink cushion and nino can listen to beats in the library -through headphones of course to put it straight Im lucky for my life.

My best friends name is Alya She has a blog totally dedicated to ladybug it's called the ladyblog she uploads me and chat noir's fights and even some random facts and polls on ladybugs she doesn't even know she made a blog about her best friends alterego so I try and buy it off to keep my identity hidden -we keep them hidden for safety I couldn't bare to see the one I love get hurt especially my sweet Adrien.

Oh right Adrien he's a Junior modal he models his fathers brand-the Gabriel brand.The brand is world wide famous and Gabriel agreste (the Creator and Adrien's father) is my designing rolemodal.I love to make fashion sure I love designing but my favrioute part is creating I love seeing a design come together.I make items for my friends to get better every time I even won a contest Mr agreste liked my bowler hat the best which I'm still extremely thankful for although i feel bad Adrien was allergic to feathers just like my little kitty cat.

Adrien is Amazing he has the star looks and those gorgeous eyes but most people don't know what he's really like,he's calm reserved,kind hearted and has good intentions.I wish he would notice me but I can't help but stutter like a fool near him one day I will get more a sentence out to him that makes sense its my goal to get to know him better.but those golden locks oh no I'm blathering again sorry about that .

Other other blond I know is chat noir.My crime fighting partner un _fur_ tnatly he is the patron of bad luck. (Oh no his puns are rubbing off on me )anyway he has green eyes that resembles a cats and a black leather get up that has the editions of a leather belt tail,leather cat ears and a bell they are leather they act just like a cats they have no real logic but its funny to see .Chat is too protective for his own good I get he loves me but he doesn't have to risk himself for me and did I mention he loves puns I mean loves them he can't go 5 minutes without telling one.I love my dorky cat but he knows I have  _felines fur_ another (oops....)

Anyway I can not forget That day September the 5th I believe i received my miraculous the earnings I'm always wearing and my kwami Tikki andi can't imagine life without her now she's so happy go lucky and outgoing and gives great advise I only learnt reasontly she's over 5000 years old and has been with every ladybug since the beginning. Anyhow she's one of the bestest friends you can get .if you can hear me now Tikki-thank you

When I'm not Marinette I'm under the mask of ladybug part of everyone's favrioute duo fighting Akumas Hawkmoth sends out -we don't know much about hawkmoth all we know so far is that he has a miraculous and his akumas feed on the prey of negative emotions e.g distress,anger that kind of stuff anyway we have to fight these akumas before Paris is terrorised. we userly have to use our super powers-mine being lucky charm iit gives me a random object to help with the fights I can see what to do due to my lucky vision where everything I need to help me shows up in black and red spots.Chat's power is Cataclysm-it allows him to destroy whatever he touches and turns it most of the time to rust no one knows what it is like to be struck with it and no one hopes they do.

Oh have I mentioned Chloe yet?No? Well she's a stuck up rich girl who goes to our school she steals peoples ideas lies and gets away with it all due to it being the Mayors Daughter I feel sorry for Sabrina she has to do ALL her homework and she gets treated and payed like a slave just blindly following ii hope she sees it one day.Chloe  _says_ shes a Huge fan of my alterego but only she complains about being saved I mean who does that?

Over all I'm incredibly lucky I love video games (I best eveveryone every time I'm a boss =p) Designing ,Adrien and everything in my life people come and go but I will keep fighting for what I believe.

That's all for now

                         Marinette Out x


	2. Adrien's double life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien talks about his double life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all like this ,somehow this got more hits than my other work and it has multiple chapters xD

Hey guys my names Adrien, Adrien Agreste.I live a pretty normal life Well _almost_ because my father is Gabriel Agreste a world famous fashion designer.I modal his range -the Gabriel brand,I don't hate modeling I do it mostly to make my dad happy,ever since mum left a few years ago he changed he wasn't always this busy and cold in fact he was the best dad but not everything stays.Until September the 5th last year I wasn't even allowed to leave the house but I will explain that a bit later on.That's why I'm so happy to go to school to see Alya she's a bit of a crazy reporter and films me and ladybugs Adventures even if it a little dangerous. Theres her best friend Marinette we started off bad with a bit of a chewing gum-chloe incident but I think we have made up now And of course my Bff Nino who I tell everything well  _almost:_

One thing I cant tell him is when I'm not Adrien I'm  _ **Chat noir**_ and I protect Paris from Akumatised villains some of them are even my class mates but they don't need to know that.

Being chat noir is Aweosme I can finally be free and happy unlike under the mask Where I'm spoon feed what to do I get do what  _ **i want**_ when  _ **i want**_ when im chat noir and I get to tell all the puns I have been keeping bottled up People have no taste for puns though which I don't understand because my puns are on point.Anyway I get to protect Paris with Ladybug she's amazing she's got these eyes and this hair (did I just reference Aladdin?) Anyway un _fur_ tunatly she has eyes set on another on another but that doesn't stop me loving her.

To save the day we userly have to use our secret super powers -Mine being Cataclysm I destroy whatevere I touch,it can be dangerous so we have to be careful and ladybugs power is her Lucky charm it gives her a random object to help her we have to be careful  because we only have 5 minutes before we transform back to our civilian self's,Ladybug just needs to purify the Akuma and the day is saved.

My kwami's name is Plagg all he can think about is cheese and it's Always Stinky old Camembert (don't mice like that stuff not cats?) Anyhow he is the one who allows me transform I received him in a small box on my coffee table on September the 5th and ever since he has allowed me the power to become Chat noir he just has to enter my miraculous I'm always wearing and bam I transform -My outfit is full leather and I gain proper cat like eyes that even work in the dark  complete with leather ears and Belt tail and a golden bell-i don't know how the ears and tail work they move at there own accord like a cats but its pretty Awesome oh and Plagg iif your listening-Thank you for Letting me Gain freedom to be myself and not be the prince stuck in the tower.

People mostly Admire Ladybug and I totally undstand why she's amazing, quick witted and is extremely clever Always thinking of plans People love her an I totally see why I mean who doesn't She has a blog dedicated to her The ladyblog made by you guessed it Alya and many Parisians have at least one thing of mercy on Her (PST don't tell anyone I have a rare Articulated rare spinning LED yoyo figurine) 

We mostly have to deal with Akuma s from Chloe it would of surprised me a few years ago but not any more she has become Self centered and cold hearted and using Sabina as a sorta slave .Also she always uses the Excuse of being the mayors daughter which is wrong she has caused at least 7 maybe 8 akumas so far who know either way its not great.

Anyhow I got to go sorry for it being so short but I gotta run or I'm going to be late for my piano lessons the gorilla is already probably waiting for me 

                                 See you later

                                                      ** _Adrien.A_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short on purpose xD yes there will be more I will probably do a few on fights in there 1st person


	3. Kung fu Turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Wayzz Explains his life Wih master fu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for not updating in forever iv been kinda busy n stoof Im gonna hopefuly get a miraculous Anniversary 1 shot up by tonight

Greetings reader my name is wayzz,

                                                    You must know of my brothers and sisters,Namely plagg and Tikki the black cat and ladybug kwamis,why I mention you ask Well my name is wayzz and I'm the turtle kwami.I am the kwami of wisdom and I userly belong to the current master of the miraculous.The miraculous master basicly protects all the other inactive miraculous and currently that role belongs to my master, fu.

When fu was younger we used to help out previous ladybugs and c(h)at noirs many under different names like lady luck,spottette and Monsieur noir.Anyway what I'm getting at is we used to help fight villains from none other than other miraculous currupted mostly the butterfly ,our brother nooroo has the worst luck out of all of us (not counting plaggs powers) .Reasontly NooRoo had. Been refound and was once again used for evil .

Master insisted we step in calling my name in attempt to transform when a sharp pain in his back from a few years back returned from the awkward transformation I told him to be reaonal.Unfortunately he thinks he's still young he's 186 but he saw my reasoning and. We decided on new hero's who showed there compassion by helping master fu.We choose miss Marinette and Mr Adrien as our new ladybug and black cat .I think we made the right choice.

While they are sorting out villains we are trying to find out our butterfly style chick... Er I mean villain sorry I got distracted with last nights dinner +cough+ anyway we have no firm proof of our colprate so we are still looking for our villan no matter what it takes.

I have got to go fu needs me ,and remember if you helped a short Asian man with a short grey beard when a villain is at its peek maybe just maybe you might join the miraculous team, 

                                                                                        Wayzz (+Fu)


End file.
